


Something Sweet

by AceTheInkFox



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheInkFox/pseuds/AceTheInkFox
Summary: De Sardet is going to give Siora some chocolates from New Serene in order to celebrate the holiday.
Relationships: De Sardet/Siora (GreedFall)
Kudos: 7





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be very short but I hope you enjoy. Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> 3rd person.

De Sardet, was walking through the square. They looked observing all the townsfolk, seeing them all giddy was making them smile to themselves. They approached the merchant, paying him 5 gold for the box. They continued on their way to Vedrhais. They got there rather quickly due to them taking a wagon.

De Sardet walked into the village waving a greeting to everyone who gave them a smile. They approached Siora's hut, and gave a small smile to her "guard".

"Evening, Eseld" De Sardet greeted with a smile.

"Hello." Eseld said, annoyed.

"Is Siora inside?" De Sardet, questioned.

"Why?" Eseld asked, in a rude manner.

"I want to wish Siora a "Happy Valentines Day", and give her these chocolates." De Sardet said, showing the chocolates.

"Hm." Eseld said, amused. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off.

"Minundhanem?" A soft, kind voice said from behind De Sardet.

"Siora!" De Sardet said in surprise, giving their love a king smile, Siora returned it gratefully.

"On ol menawí, you'll be needing these." Eseld said, handing De Sardet the chocolates. She gave her little sister a rough pat on the back, before walking into the village.

"What's going on?" Siora asked, confused. 

"I'm just as surprised as you but can we go into the hut?" De Sardet said, motioning behind them.

"Yes, of course." Siora said, smiling. They both entered the hut, and sat on the rug that was on the floor.

"Happy Valentines Day!" De Sardet, smiling. They put the box of chocolates in Siora's lap.

"Valentines Day?" Siora said, confused. She opened the box, and her eyes lit up at the sweets.

"Its' a holiday celebrated back on the continent. It's a day for showing appreciation, and love to the closest people in your life." De Sardet said, with a smile.

"Oh, Minundhanem..." Siora said, lovingly.

Siora gave De Sardet a passionate kiss, and smiled lovingly.

"You did not need to give me anything, you being by my side is enough for me." Siora said, looking into De Sardet's lovingly.

De Sardet began to have tears grow in the corners of their eyes, they wiped them away, and returned the loving gaze.

"Cair to." De Sardet said, hugging their love.

"Cair to." Siora said back, returning the hug.


End file.
